fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Road to the Empire/Script
Before battle (Village) Ike: “Amazing. We’ve been traveling for miles now, and there hasn’t been a single moving person.” Nailah: “And yet the other plants and animals seem completely unaffected. The only creatures turned to stone were laguz and beorc… A miracle of the goddess, indeed.” Rafiel: “My sister just sent a warning about some “Disciples of Order.” Ashera has freed them from stone to fight for her. She’s also blessed their weapons and armor. They’ll only get stronger as we approach the tower. They nearly beat Leanne’s team.” Soren: “Worse, they can attack at any moment and we’d have no idea who or where they are. I’ll start working on contingency plans.” Ike: “All right, we’ll break here. Everyone, be sure to keep your weapons and supplies in reach tonight.” Before battle (Encampment) Ike: “Ena, how is Prince Kurthnaga feeling?” Ena: “Not good. He keeps staring into space, he won’t say anything, and he hasn’t touched a bite of his food.” Ike: “I’m sorry to hear that. I wanted to ask him some questions, but it can wait.” Soren: “Ike, we’re under attack! They’ve already surrounded us!” Ike: “What?! That’s impossible!” Elsewhere in the camp Ena: “How could they get this close without us seeing them?” Nailah: “I don’t know. There was no sign or scent of their approach… I wonder if they simply materialized?” Ike: “Ena, stay here! Protect Kurthnaga’s tent at all costs!” Ena: “Understood.” Ike: “Everyone, watch the perimeter! There are a lot of them, but just focus on one enemy at a time!” After battle (Enemy routed) Ike: “That looks like all of them. Fanatics that appear out of nowhere and attack from darkness… This’ll be tough.” (Turn limit runs out) Ike: “The others fled. Fanatics that appear out of nowhere and attack from darkness… This’ll be tough.” Ike: “Ena, are you all right? Why didn’t you transform?” Ena: “I didn’t want Prince Kurthnaga to be frightened, so I tried to hold them off in this shape. He hates blood…” Ike: “This can’t go on. I’m going to talk to him.” Inside the tent Ike: “Hey, Prince Kurthnaga!” Kurthnaga: “…Eyuhhh…ugh… Stay away!” Ike: “What’s wrong? Don’t you remember me?” Kurthnaga: “…Aughhh…that smell… The blood…on your sword…” Ike: “What, this? No problem. I’ll go drop it over there. Hey, look… No sword. Are you OK now?” Kurthnaga: “Y-yes.” Ike: “Good. I wanted to talk to you a little. Do you remember who I am?” Kurthnaga: “…Yes. We met once… Three years ago in Goldoa.” Ike: “That’s right. You do remember. You helped us when our ship ran aground… And you gave us food and water.” Kurthnaga: “Yes… You were the first beorc I had ever met.” Ike: “I’m glad our paths have crossed again. We didn’t have much time to talk back then… I didn’t even get to introduce myself. I’m Ike, of the Greil Mercenaries. Thanks to you, we completed our voyage safely. I’ve been wanting to thank you for three years. So… Thank you.” Kurthnaga: “No, it was nothing at all. Actually, it was quite an experience… I had only read of beorc in books, so meeting one was a rare privilege. I wasn’t really myself, so I hope I didn’t say or do anything rude. It’s embarrassing when I think about it now. I’m sorry.” Ike: “No, if anything, I was the rude one. I was just an ignorant hothead with no manners or gratitude at all. But you just laughed and forgave me. I’m really grateful for that.” Kurthnaga: “I’m glad that I could be of some help. It seems like it’s been a while since I’ve had that chance.” Ike: “Prince Kurthnaga… There’s something I have to ask you. Before Yune’s awakening, why did you side with the Daein army to fight against us and the apostle’s army? The dragon tribes are neutral, and known for their hatred of blood and war. As their prince, I can’t see why you would do it.” Kurthnaga: “I suppose I owe you an explanation for that. First of all, the dragon tribes had nothing to do with any of this. I… I disobeyed my father, and the laws of Goldoa. I joined the battle against all my training, of my own free will. Ena just saw me leaving, or I wouldn’t have brought her into this. I just wanted… I just wanted to help my sister.” Ike: “Sister? You have a sister in Daein?” Kurthnaga: “Yes… A sister and a brother, actually.” (Image of Ashnard and Almedha appears) Kurthnaga: “My sister’s name is Almedha. She was the wife of the late King Ashnard.” Ike: “Mad King Ashnard was married to a princess of Goldoa?” (Rajajon also appears in the same image) Kurthnaga: “My brother’s name was Rajaion.” Ike: “Rajaion? Wasn’t he the dragon that was warped and used by the Mad King? Wasn’t Ena supposed to marry him?” Kurthnaga: “Yes. That savage Ashnard held his own baby hostage…the baby born of my sister, Almedha. Then he took my brother, Rajaion…and warped him in order to use him as a mount like a common wyvern.” Ike: “I’m sorry. I didn’t know…” Kurthnaga: “…Ike, you were there at my brother’s last hour. I’m sorry to ask you, but when my brother died… Did he die peacefully?” Ike: “…Yes, he did.” Kurthnaga: “Before he died, Reyson was able to undo what Ashnard had done to his body. Rajaion passed on in Ena’s arms, with a contented smile, as if he were sleeping peacefully.” Kurthnaga: “Thank you… It’s a tremendous relief to know that.” (Image vanishes) Kurthnaga: “My sister was tangled in Ashnard’s schemes, our brother was killed, and her son taken away… She was unable to return to Goldoa and unable to consult our father… My sister has suffered so much. I wanted to help her.” Ike: “So that’s why you came to Daein… I’m sure that was difficult for you to tell me. Thank you.” Kurthnaga: “Actually, it makes me feel a little better just talking about it.” Ike: “I won’t repeat a word of anything you just told me. I swear on my father’s grave.” Outside Ike: “…The dragon tribes, and the Black Knight… They both lead back to Daein. Something about that country always draws me back to it….” Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn scripts